Trapped In The Genjutsu Of Darkness
by JezzaGirl-23
Summary: Tenten has a mission and upon Neji's strange request takes Lee with her  At the start of the story she is in a dark room and the story is filled with flashback's telling you how she got there basicly, review and tell me if its good enough to continue.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness of the room is over whelming "Lee? I-is that you?" I can't believe I'm calling for him "Lee? Are you there?" I hate to think of myself as weak or helpless but in a situation like this I'm not all that concerned about stuff like that, just my safety, I lift my hand to eye level "Lee if you can hear me I'm sorry" my voice is riddled with fear, I sound so vulnerable "I can't see my own hand and its right in front of me, LEE!" I move myself so I'm propped up against what I think is a rock ***that's it, he's not coming I should have seen this coming*  
><strong>

_*****__**FLASHBACK**__*****_

_**(Tenten's POV)**_

"_Hello Tenten, I see you have been training" a tall boy of sixteen stands before me, a jet black bowl hair-cut and those big bushy eyebrows __***he really needs to wax those***__ a lime green jumpsuit and overly determined eyes "yes Lee I have been training, sorry if I seem a little rude but I __really__ want to go have a nice hot bath" I turn to walk away when I feel a hand on my shoulder "I'm sure you do Tenten but there is just one problem" I look at him like a mother looks at her child kicking and screaming over a broken toy for the millionth time, to make matters worse it's one of the toys the child has at least six of, I contemplate whether or not I want to hear the problem but before I have time to make my decision I'm being dragged up to the nearest roof-top "were we followed?" Lee whispers to me "oh yes, we were followed up to the roof for no apparent reason by loads of ninja at least a hundred maybe even two hundred, USE YOUR BRAIN LEE!" if I hadn't yelled at the end he may have mistaken my sarcasm for the truth Lee has always been like that "ok ok I get it you are un-happy with my hastiness but it is a necessary precaution" he looks around then leans in a little too close for my liking "it's Neji" he says "ok that's it I'm going home" I say then jump off the roof and head for home._

_*****__**END FLASHBACK**__*****_

At first I thought Lee was crazy, something wrong with Neji? That was just stupid Neji was perfect, strong and fast, agile and smart, not to mention extremely good looking, so of course when Lee first said it I didn't believe it but then...***stop it Tenten just because a boy requests that you take another boy who can protect you on a mission* **I couldn't believe my ears when Neji said that I wasn't to go on my mission until I had found a 'boy' who could 'protect' me and was willing to join me.

_*****__**FLASHBACK**__*****_

_I'm in my nice hot bath relaxing when suddenly "TENTEN!" I hear Neji's voice calling for me though I choose to ignore it "TENTEN ARE YOU UP THERE?" __***what does he care he never comes to my house not without Lee anyway and if he's here I defiantly don't want to go out there*.**_

___"TENTEN! I KNOW YOUR UP THERE" __***if you know I'm up here why did you just ask?* **__"TENTEN!, LEE ISNT HERE WITH ME!" I sit bolt up-right "he isn't" I mumble to myself "THAT'S IT TENTEN IM COMING UP" he yells "he... isn't with-WHAT!" I yell suddenly realizing that he's on his way up "NEJI WAIT!" I yell but it's defiantly too late, my house is small with only three rooms, my bedroom, the lounge room and the bathroom. I can hear his footsteps just outside the bathroom door, he's in my bedroom "Tenten?" I jump out of the bath and rush for my towel __***where is it?***__ "Tenten are you in here?" I hear him opening my cupboard to see if I'm in there __***as if I'd be in there Neji c'mon use your head***__then it hits me __***out there, I LEFT MY TOWEL OUT THERE!***__ "Tenten? Hey, Tenten?" *knock knock, knock* __***uh-oh he's at the door* **__"uh- N-Neji now isn't uh th-the best time" I can't believe it, me stuttering that never happens __***calm down Tenten you're a ninja he's a ninja you have both been in worse situations and he will hear your whatever this is and suspect something... or something* **__"Tenten are you okay? You don't sound too good" the door knob twists "NEJI IM FINE JUST DONT OPEN THE DOOR!" I yell at the top of my lungs but it's too late._

_ *slap* I'm hit in the face by something soft and fuzzy "I won't look though I may have seen a little bit of your stomach but I promise I shut my eyes right away" __***my towel? He knew? How sweet, I think, WAIT HE SAW! But it was only your stomach Tenten like he's never seen that before YEAH BUT HE WASNT LIKE SEVENTEEN THEN! But he looked away, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE ISNT LIEING! Because Neji is a man of his word OH SO NOW YOU'RE UGLY! I don't uh...wait a second...* **__I open my eyes to see Neji, seventeen years old and already a very successful ninja and always a very serious one __***he isn't in his normal standard Hyuga clan training uniform, why not?* **__"is it on?" the sudden noise startles me then I remember I'm standing in front of a seventeen year old boy completely naked, even though I trust Neji that isn't a very good thing, I rap the towel around myself "yeah it's on" I say, I watch as he slowly lowers his head then opens his eyes "you don't have to look at the ground Neji" I say __***what are you saying Tenten do you want him looking at you?* **__"okay but remember you said that" he says, he sounds a little different, off guard maybe "okay I will" I walk over to him and press my finger against his chest "so Neji what are you doing here?" I'm feeling like my fiery old self again "huh?" he jumps back but I follow him this time pushing my whole hand onto his chest "you know for a guy from the Hyuga clan you are very rude showing up to a woman's house un-announced walking in un-invited waltzing into her bathroom ordering her around *tut, tut, tut* not very good now is it" as I finish my sentence I push him onto my bed "now for your punishment" I smile at him hoping he is like most seventeen year old guys and is misinterpreting the situation "oh really?" he says standing up" until then I had never know how much taller than me he was "well I'm sorry but I think you've got it all wrong you see I wasn't un-announced Lee tried to tell you I was coming but you didn't listen I wasn't un-invited because you have told me many times to come visit whenever I want just as long as Lee keeps in line I didn't just waltz in I brought you your towel with my eyes shut and I knocked first so I don't think I need a punishment but if that's what you believe suitable by all means go ahead" he smile at me and sits back on the bed then shuts his eyes while I get dressed "what do you want?" I ask once I'm done "oh I have to tell you something about your next mission" he says suddenly becoming serious "oh okay then well go ahead tell me" I sit down next to him, he looks around the room and then to me "do you have a lounge room I don't want to be invading your privacy" *__**cause you haven't already done that now have you?* **__"yeah follow me it's just through here._

_*****__**END FLASHBACK**__*****_

That's it I don't like it here, Neji said that because of his clan's big party he wasn't able to come with me so he had Lee go with me instead but me and Lee got separated in the storm and now I'm trapped in a room where I can't see a thing and it's all Neji's fault if I hadn't taken Lee he wouldn't have pissed me off we wouldn't have gone the wrong way and I wouldn't be here "LEE! WHERE ARE YOU!" ***forget where Lee is Tenten what about where YOU are?*** tears are pouring from my eyes "NEEEEJJJIII!" I scream *sob, sob* "where are you?" I whisper


	2. Chapter 2

**(Neji's POV)**

"okay Neji don't worry yourself, Tenten is a strong girl she'll be alright" Sakura assures me ***I can't remember why I came to her I forgot all about it when she mentioned Tenten*** "Neji?" Sakura says waving her hand in front of my face "huh? oh yeah...umm what were you saying?" I ask "I was saying that Tenten will be fine, why are you so worried about her all of a sudden anyway?" ***nothing has me worried, tell her that* **"oh it's ummm nothing don't worry it's completley nothing" Sakura looks at me, head tilted, eyebrows raised and an all to knowing expression and says "I know your lying" ***damn...well I wasn't very convincing, I must try harder*** I turn around and examin a photo, its a brown haired girl, Sakura, Ino and Hinata which is odd because those three of them don't often spend any time together "It's a loveley photo isnt it?" she asks "huh? what?" I say turning around "that photo, Hinata wasn't too happy about having to be in it, she's very shy but the four of us girls had just the most wonderful day, me and Ino even got Tenten to let us give her a makeover, Hinata did her hair for her, thats Tenten there" she said pointing to the brown haired girl "she's beautiful" I say ***hey stupid you were only meant to think that!" **"pardon?" Sakura asks in supprise "uh..I mean you know with her hair down and no weapons and the clothes and stuff she looks..umm quite presentable" I say trying to cover up "uh-huh..okay then" she says wondering off "SO WHAT DID YOU WANT!" she yells out form another room "OH UMM WELL I CAN'T REMEMBER!" I shout back ***I'm sure that if you stopped talking to me about Tenten I'd remember though* **"oh well that sucks" she says walking back in "yes I know. Well i best be on my way, goodbye" I say heading for the door "oh okay then" Sakura says with a smile.

***what has gotten into me?* **I walk down the streets until i find Ichiraku's ramen place *sigh* "I hate coming here" I say to myself "HEY! NEJI!" yells a woman, I turn around to see Sakura running towards me "yes what is it Sakura?" I ask flatly "well I don't mean to bother you but here" she says passing me a box "what is it?" I ask "oh, it's Tenten's, I figured you'd see her before I do, could you give 'em to her for me?" she says "yeah sure" I say walking off ***maybe I'll drop this off at her house, I know how to get in* **I walk towards Tenten's house, remembering all the stuff that has happened to us over the years ***she is so talented, I never realised just how much she was keeping up with me* **I stop at a big oak tree.

***FLASHBACK***

_"HEY! NEJI!" yells Tenten "check it out" she says holding a small box rapped in white paper and topped with a golden bow "um..it's very uhh nice" I say turning back to my book "no Neji it's your present" she says laughing "m-my what?" I ask startled "your birthday present, it's your birthday today" she say handing the small box to me "oh, yes it is, I forgot" I say taking the box "well open it" she says sitting next to me "okay" I untie the bow and carefully peel off the white paper __***I wonder what it is, I can't believe she remembered my birthday, I can't believe I forgot***__ I pull the lid off the box and look inside "wow" I gasp "I knew you'd like it" says Tenten smiling, I pull out a silver chain with a small yin yang symbol on it "thanks Tenten" I say "no probs, hey don't put it on yet you have to read" she says "read what?" I ask "oh..uh nothing don't worry, gotta go, bye"_

***END FLASHBACK***

"That was almost three years ago" I say to myself "and I still dont know what i was meant to read" I say holding the chain around my neck.

**(Tenten's POV)**

I slowely stand up "LEE!" I yell ***what kind of ninja am I? hiding and calling from help* **I hold my hand up again, "this is crazy, my hand is touching my nose its that close but I still can't see it" I say "I've never been anywhere so dark" I lean against something "OUCH!" something sharp hits my leg "that hurt" I say putting my hand on my leg "warm, I'm bleeding, great" I say. I hear foot steps "hello?" I say limping towards them "Lee? Lee is that you?" I ask, but i get no response, the foot steps are getting louder and closer "hello?" I say again "WHO'S THERE!" I scream. There is a shrill laughter ***what the?* **"you think your friends will help you?" says a starnge voice "you must be crazy" "WHO ARE YOU!" I yell "me?" says the voice "why, I'm your worst nightmare"

okay so i think this chapter may be a little confusing so i apologize for that im new at this, its the first story ive done. I got one review last time and i liked it, it made me feel i could continue so to anyone who may have read the first chpater, im sorry it took so long but here's chapter 2 :) tell me if i should keep going please review


	3. Chapter 3

**(Tenten's POV)**

"What do you want with me?" I ask "I don't want anything from you, I want that Hyuga coward, the one they call a prodegy, a genius" the voice replies "Neji? you w-want Neji?" I ask "yes, I want the slime you call Neji, I want him to pay" the voice laughs "well why have you got me? wouldnt it make more sense to capture Neji? the one you want? not me, what did you do with Lee?" I question "well the Hyuga boy would not have been so easily captured, I figured it to be so much easier if I baited him" the voice says sounding tense "and what the hell does having me accomplish?" I ask trying to find the person talking to me "what better bait than the one he loves?" says the voice with a shrill laugh "huh? what do you mean?" I ask, puzzled, "you just don't get it do you?" sighs the voice "JUST WHO ARE YOU!" I scream "I'm just a man seeking revenge, of course my genjutsu plays a big part in my revenge" says the voice "what? your genjutsu?" I say "yes, foolish girl you have been trapped this whole time" the shrill laughter grow louder and begins to hurt my ears, I feel a thousand needles stab into me over and over ***what are you gonna do know Tenten? this is it isnt it?***

**(Lee's POV)**

"NOOO, TENTEN, LET HER GO!" I run towards the man holding Tenten's limp body "why would I do that?" asks a man "Hikaro, why?" I ask "what did we ever do to you?" I ask trying to reason with the man "WHAT! you have got to be kidding me? no? okay lets refresh your memory shall we?" Hikaro says staring me down "your stupid Hyuga buddy ruined all my plans, he ruined everything and I need revenge" he says "he killed my brother too" he says laughing "that was my job" he says "MINE!" Hikaro runs at me, dropping Tenten.

***what? where am I?* **I try to stand but I can't, I hold my hand in front of my face but I can't see it "looks like i have you in my genjutsu of darkness too" Hikaro laughs "damn, I have failed you Neji" I say dropping to the floor.

**(Neji's POV)**

***Its 4:30, Tenten and Lee should have been back from the mission 2 hours ago*** I knock on the door one more time "please Naruto just let me in" I say "nuh-uh, I told you I'm not running off to save your girlfriend because she doesnt need saving" he says back "SHE ISNT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yell "but fine I'll just go somewhere else" I say "some hokage he'll be" I mumble "WHAT WAS THAT!" he yells "hang on Neji, let me get my stuff and we'll go" he says opening the door "perfect" I say smiling ***I knew that would work*** he runs out of his room with a small bag on his back "okay lets go" he says "no Naruto, we have one more stop to make" I say.

"AAAAW, Shikamaru's house, why are we at Shikamaru's house?" Naruto whines "because we need him, now shut up" I say, I knock on the door "hello?" Shikamaru says answering the door "hello Shikamaru, may we have a word with you?" I ask.

**(Shikamaru's POV)**

"So where running off to save your girlfriend?" I ask "SHE ISNT MY GIRLFRIEND" yells Neji "yeah sure she's not" mumbles Naruto, I look out the window, it looks as though its going to rain "this will be such a drag, but im in" I say "thank you Shikamaru" Neji says, shaking my hand "yeah yeah, can we go now" Naruto says rushing to the door.

**(Tenten's POV)**

***I think I'm dying* **I crawl to a rock, but it gets further and further away the more I try to head for it "crap" I say slipping off a small ledge and cutting my leg again. More needles are stabbed into me over and over again as I scream in agony "NEJI!" I scream "he isnt coming" the man says "he isnt coming" I repeat sobbing.

**(Neji's POV)**

I'm sitting next to the fire holding the necklace Tenten gave me "thats a nice necklace" Shikamaru says "thanks, Tenten gave it to me" I say, wondering where she is "I know, she asked me to engrave it for her" he says laying down "what?" I ask supprised "what, you didnt know?" asks Naruto "was i supposed to?" I ask looking at him, Shikamaru sighs and plays with the grass "yeah of course, didnt she ever tell you to read it?" he asks *****_**"no probs, hey don't put it on yet you have to read" she says "read what?" I ask "oh..uh nothing don't worry, gotta go, bye"**_*** **"yeah she did" I say "well flip it over and read it" says Naruto laughing "yeah, you might not want to read it out loud though" Shikamaru says standing up and walking over to Naruto "c'mon I have some instant ramen, want some?" he asks the blonde "wow really? sure okay haha ramen night" Naruto says grinning as he walks off.

I flip the necklace over and read,

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
>My mind was closing, now I'm believing<br>I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
>To see the side of me that no one does or ever will<br>So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone  
>I'd search forever just to bring you home,<br>Here and now this I vow.

"wow" I gasp


End file.
